Só um dia no ferro velho!
by Triele
Summary: Só um dia no ferro velho. Um dia comum. Um bom dia. Como deveriam ser todos os dias... Wee!chester- SamxDeanXBobby


Só um dia no ferro velho. Um dia comum. Um bom dia.

Como deveriam ser todos os dias...

-DW-

Dean brincava nos fundos do ferro velho, esquecido de tudo, sendo criança num dos raros momentos em que conseguia esquecer das coisas horríveis e aterradoras que cercavam o mundo. No ferro velho de Bobby, ajoelhado no chão de terra batida, sujo e encardido de graxa, fuçando num motor velho, montando e desmontando peças, tentando entender como aquilo funcionava, Dean era por um momento, só um menininho curioso, fuçando coisas sem um objetivo muito claro.

Na sua cabeça se via reconstruindo carros, um gênio como aqueles caras no programa de TV que ele adorava, os caras barbudos e carrancudos que pegavam aqueles carros destroçados e reformavam e depois vendiam por centenas de dólares.

Um restaurador.

Um restaurador de carros antigos, um futuro milionário!

Só um menininho de nove anos, fazendo coisas de menininho!

Não um soldado! Não um guerreiro! Não um protetor!

Só um menininho!

-DW-

Sam vinha pelo caminho, segurando uma lata grande com um punhado de linha enrolada, o fio de barbante arrastando atrás, encardindo na poeira. Dean levantou a vista e acenou para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas contra a luz do sol incidindo nos seus olhos claros, viu quando Sam passou a lata para a outra mão e esfregou os olhos com a mão livre, depois esfregou as costas da mão no nariz e empurrou os cabelos compridos pra cima da testa afastando a franja dos olhos.

Estava passando da hora de Sam cortar aquele cabelo, de costas já estava parecendo uma menininha, mas ninguém conseguia convencer o teimoso a passar a tesoura naquele emaranhado.

Dean suspirou pensando na trabalheira que dava desembaraçar aquele cabelo toda vez que ele se metia a brincar no monte de terra perto da cerca, bufou e se sentou sobre os calcanhares esperando o irmão se aproximar.

Sam que vinha chorando silenciosamente pelo caminho abriu a boca e começou a chorar alto assim que percebeu a atenção do irmão, Dean se levantou imediatamente.

_Que foi Sammy?

Sam apertou os pulmões e berrou mais alto, deixando toda frustração correr solta. Esfregou a mão na cara de novo, espalhando uma mistura saudável pela pele de lágrimas, ranho e terra.

Dean se aproximou dele levantando a barra da camisa onde limpou seus olhos, seu nariz catarrento e suas bochechas ensebadas de poeira e suor, Sam exalava um desagradável fedozinho de moleque tostado no sol da manhã!

_Que aconteceu? Porque tá chorando?

Sam berrou mais um pouquinho.

_Para de chorar Sam. O que aconteceu?

Entre soluços e choro alto Sam explicou que Jonny, o encapetado filho do vizinho de Bobby, mais os seus amigos encrenqueiros tinham implicado com ele, enquanto ele soltava seu pipa perto da cerca no monte de terra, tinham dito que ele era uma menina e meninas não soltavam pipa e que era pra ele ir brincar de bonecas, e tinham simplesmente roubado seu brinquedo.

_Só co-consegui pe-pegar a rab-rabiola!

Sam disse mostrando os pedaços da rabiola do pipa que ele conseguiu salvar enfiados dentro da lata, chorando mais ainda quando Dean puxou a tira e estendeu vendo que na verdade era só um pedacinho do extenso rabo de fitas de plástico que Dean tinha cortado e montado tão caprichosamente para ele.

_E ele fa-falou q-que vai co-cortar meu cabelo – Sam não conseguiu mais continuar, a humilhação era demais.

Dean trancou os dentes e cerrou as mãosinhas, só de pensar naquele moleque e seus comparsas intimidando seu irmãozinho suas bochechas esquentaram de raiva.

_Pois isso eu quero ver Sammy!

Dean jogou a rabiola com raiva no chão e partiu marchando para o fundo da cerca, com Sam no seu encalço, ainda esfregando os olhos.

-DW-

_Pelo amor de Deus Dean! Você não pode sair socando seus amiguinhos!

Dean tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito, o cenho franzido, um lábio partido e um olho roxo para combinar, sentado na pontinha do sofá de Bobby. Sam estava sentadinho ao seu lado, com cara assustada, as mãosinhas postas juntas ente as perninhas, olhando de Dean para Bobby e de novo para Dean, e às vezes relanceando um olhar piedoso para o cadáver do seu pipa tão bonito, recém recuperado, mas agora rasgado, jogado num canto no chão.

_Ele não é meu amigo. Nenhum deles é.

_Tá bom, aqueles moleques são mesmo uma pestes, mas francamente se meter numa briga dessas e ainda mais levar seu irmão junto?!

Dean deu de ombros.

_E você em Sammy? Onde já se viu dar uma paulada na cabeça do Jonny?

_Ele estava batendo no Dee.

Dean virou-se para Sam com cara de bravo e retrucou:

_Não tava nada, eu tava ganhando! – e depois para Bobby – nem foi uma paulada Bobby, foi mais uma gravetada!

_É espertinho? Uma gravetada e tanto, deixou um tremendo de um calombo no cocuruto do moleque!

Dean virou-se para Sam com um sorrisinho de canto de boca e sussurrou:

_Boa Sammy! - Sam arreganhou o sorriso pra Dean.

Bobby esfregou a mão no rosto, o que fazer com aqueles dois? Não podia deixa-los trocando socos com a molecada da vizinhança, mas também não podia condenar Dean por sair em defesa do irmão.

_ O Jonny falou que vai cortar o cabelo do Sammy – Dean continuou.

_Até que não seria uma má ideia!

Sam arregalou os olhos e chegou mais perto de Dean.

_Fica tranquilo Sam, ninguém vai cortar seu cabelo se você não quiser – Dean tranquilizou o irmão.

_Num quero Dee, num quero! – Sam respondeu rápido.

_Eu arrebento o Jonny de porrada se ele tentar.

Bobby apertou os olhos achando que aquilo bem que podia ser uma ameaça velada para ele também, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá. A vida já era bem difícil para aqueles dois para que eles ainda sentissem que o único adulto com quem eles tinham alguma intimidade além do próprio pai poderia ser uma ameaça, mesmo que essa ameaça fosse apenas umas tesouradas no cabelo emaranhado daquele catarrentinho.

Bobby se condoeu vendo os olhos enormes e assustados de Sam se enchendo de lágrimas de novo, ameaçando voltar a trilhar um caminho pelas bochechas sujas. Se levantou e o mais gentilmente que pode enfiou o corpanzil entre os meninos no outro sofá passando Sam para seu colo e à imitação do que Dean fizera antes, limpando seus olhos na barra da camisa.

_Ninguém vai cortar seu cabelo na marra Sammy! E você Dean – falou virando-se para o outro menino – não se meta mais em encrencas ok? Se tiver problema com os moleques de novo fala comigo que eu converso com o pai deles – Vão tomar banho agora!

Dean desceu do sofá puxando Sam pela mão.

_Vem Sammy!

_Lava o cabelo dele. Tá nojento.

_Tá bom, eu lavo!

_Ah não, não. Num quero lavar o cabelo.

_Não começa Sam.

-DW-

Bobby assistia um programa qualquer na TV e Sam e Dean se entretinham deitado no tapete, munidos de cola, tesoura e papel montando um novo pipa para Sam quando o telefone tocou.

Era John avisando que passaria em meia hora para pegar os meninos.

Bobby sentiu o coração apertar mais uma vez enquanto assistia os meninos arrumarem suas coisas nas mochilas, com Sam lançando olhares compridos para o esqueleto do pipa abandonado.

Quando John chegou os meninos calmamente se dirigiram para o carro, mas antes de entrar Dean voltou correndo e sussurrou para Bobby.

_Você guarda o pipa do Sammy, Bobby?

_Claro garoto! Claro que guardo, vai estar aqui do jeitinho que vocês deixaram ok?

Dean já ia se afastando quando voltou de novo e pediu meio sem graça.

_Ah Bobby... sabe aquele motor do oldsmobile? Eu to reformando ele, então se aparecer alguma peça você guarda pra mim?

_O oldsmobile é? É um carrão!

Dean abriu o sorriso.

_É! Eu vou reformar ele todinho e quando estiver pronto eu vou vender!

_Uau! Pode deixar eu vou garimpar por aí e guardo tudo que eu achar pra você!

_Legal! – John buzinou lá fora – Bobby, eu vou ser restaurador de carros... você...her... quer ser meu sócio?

_Restaurador? Ótimo negócio! Cinquenta por cento?

_ Qual é Bobby? Trinta por cento!

_Quarenta e cinco!

_Quarenta! Tem um monte de ferros velhos por aí, você sabe...!

Bobby estreitou os olhos para ele, mas sorriu depois.

_Certo! Quarenta então! – Dean estendeu a mão e Bobby apertou selando o acordo.

_Tchau Bobby!

_Tchau sócio!

Dean saltitou os degraus e correu para o carro com um sorriso enorme rasgado no rosto.

Afinal seria um restaurador de carros antigos, um futuro milionário!

Bobby permaneceu na soleira da porta sofrendo por eles e pensando que Dean merecia poder ser um menininho de nove anos, fazendo coisas de menininho!

Não um soldado! Não um guerreiro! Não um protetor!

Só um menininho!

_Fim_


End file.
